


Superdokis, Assemble!

by TacticalCupcakes



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacticalCupcakes/pseuds/TacticalCupcakes
Summary: A nefarious villain kidnaps Sayori's childhood friend Emery! It's up to the Literature club to save him with their superpowers!Starring:Monika as Thighspeed, who can run at supersonic speeds!Yuri as The Violet Veil, who can turn invisible!Natsuki and Sweet Tooth, who has super strength!And Sayori as Bunshine, who has the power of flight and eye beams!(A non-canon story set after the events of Violet Veils)





	1. Emery's In Danger!

Another day comes to a close, and it’s time to go to the literature club.

Today wasn’t necessarily stressful by any means, but I’m still looking forward to a little bit of peace. Yesterday I’d picked up a new book that I’m dying to continue with. It’s called “Her song”, and features the story of two kindred spirits who meet under unlikely circumstances, and quickly fall in love with each other. It’s not the sort of thing I’d normally read, but I’m glad that Monika had recommended it to me.

 

As I enter the clubroom, I look around and notice the other girls have already arrived. Monika is busily typing notes on her laptop, Natsuki is carefully shading a drawing, and Sayori is playing with her mobile phone.

“S-Sorry I’m late…” I apologize before I can stop myself, and settle in to a desk in the back of the room.

“Hey, Yuri!” Monika smiles. “Don’t worry about it, we’re still waiting for Emery to show up. I think everyone’s just kinda doing their own thing for now.”

“I-I see…”

“He’s not answering his phone… I hope he’s okay…” Sayori sighs, a tinge of worry in her voice.

“He’s fine!” Natsuki says, not looking up from her drawing. “He probably just got lost or something.”

“Where could he go that he’d get lost though?”

Natsuki looks up with a furrowed brow. “Uh… _Hatoful Boyfriend_ convention?”

“Guys, quiet for a sec,” Monika says, beckoning us to join her. “I’m getting a transmission.”

Monika accepts the call, a video feed materializing on her screen. “Hello? Who is this, and how did you get this number?”

“Let’s just say a certain numbskull filled me in…”

_That voice… it can only be_

“The Bulli!” Sayori gasps.

“Nice to see you too, my dear!” the villain sneers.

“What’s the meaning of this?” Monika asks, slightly vexed.

“Now, now, that’s no way to speak to an old friend, is it?” he smirks, shrugging. “Eh, whatever. I was just calling because I found something of yours that you might be interested in…”

“Damn it, I don’t have time for this!” Natsuki yells, annoyed. “Get to the point!”

“Very well, my adorable adversary,” he says with narrowed eyes.

“Hey! Only one person gets to call me that!”

Monika places her hand on Natsuki’s shoulder. “Save it for when we find him. Now, Bulli, what are you talking about?”

The Bulli shifts the camera around to reveal a close up of a young man tied to a chair, his head slumped down. _Wait, that looks like…_

“Emery!” Sayori shouts out. “What have you done to him?!”

“Relax little raincloud,” he snickers, “He’s just asleep… for now. But that’s subject to change…”

“What do you want?” Monika folds her arms impatiently.

“I believe one of you owns the complete collection of a certain literary series involving baked confectionaries, do you not?”

“…you’re kidding, right?” Natsuki stares at the screen in disbelief. “You’re holding Emery ransom for _Parfait Girls_? That’s just dumb!”

“If it’s so foolish, then you should have no problem providing me with what I am requesting.”

“Uh… well, uh… I don’t want to.”

“That’s what I thought you’d say. But perhaps _this_ will make you reconsider.”

The Bulli snaps his fingers dramatically. The camera feed of Emery zooms out to reveal his chair is precariously balanced over the side of a building, only held in place by twelve thin strands of rope.

“Every ten minutes, one of these ropes will snap, leaving your foolish friend in quite an unfortunate situation. I’ll see you soon, ladies!”

The transmission cuts out.

“Natsuki…” Monika turns to her, raising an eyebrow, “Can’t you just give him the manga? I’ll get you a new set later.”

“No way!” Natsuki steps back, shouting. “That’s the super deluxe limited edition set that comes with the Minori body pi-“

She clears her throat, and tugs at her collar. “I-I mean, they don’t even make that set anymore! There’s no way I’m letting that skeezball have it!”

“I-If I may…” I raise my hand, gaining everyone’s attention. “I highly doubt he would simply release Emery to us, regardless of whether or not we provided him with his ransom. It’s clearly a trick.”

“So what should we do?” Sayori asks worriedly.

“We’re going to have to think creatively and sneak in, retrieving Emery and then taking out The Bulli once he no longer has something to hold over us.”

Natsuki grins, cracking her knuckles. “I like the sound of that!”

“Okay, Everyone!” Monika stands up, pointing outwards. “I think it’s time; Superdokis ASSEMBLE!”

She stands forward proudly, and doesn’t move for a few seconds.

 

A beat.

 

“Uh…” Natsuki tilts her head to the side, “Monika, we’re all already here.”

“Oh, yeah…” Monika scratches the back of her head sheepishly. “Well, Uh, Superdokis, go change into your costumes, and we’ll rendezvous at the secret headquarters. Remember, we don’t have much time to lose!”

Monika dashes out of the classroom, followed by Sayori. Natsuki holds her hand out to say something, but they’re already left.

“I swear, they always forget that they’re so much faster than us…” Natsuki groans.

“I-I’m sure they don’t mean to leave us behind like this…” I say, trying my best to smile comfortingly. “If you’d like we could… head over together…”

“Yuri, I live in your guest bedroom. Either way we’d be going together.”

“O-Oh… that’s right…” I blush, turning away in embarrassment.

“Natsuki laughs, and playfully punches me in the arm. “Come along, Veevee, we’ve got work to do!”

 

…

 

“What took you guys so long?” Thighspeed sighs as we walk through the door to her apartment.

“I-I’m sorry… I… I can’t go as fast as you two…”

Sweet Tooth folds her arms. “Yeah, you can run super-fast, and Bunshine can fly, but it’s not I can just punch my way over here. And Veevee turning invisible doesn’t really help her get here any quicker.

Bunshine giggles bashfully, floating above the ground. “We need to get you like a little jet or something!”

“Only if I drive,” Sweet Tooth smirks. “Veevee here’d have a panic attack being up that high.”

“I… I don’t like being up in the air…” I mumble shyly, rubbing my foot on my leg, drifting in and out of visibility.

“Girls!” Thighspeed calls us all to attention. “We’re on a time crunch, remember? Now, I’ve got a plan of action figured out. Are you all ready?”

Everyone nods.

“Wonderful. Now, listen up! We know where The Bulli’s fortress is, but there’s a tight security system. We’re going to need a little bit of finesse if we want to reach Emery without tipping him off.”

“Violet Veil,” she turns to face me, “You’re the only one of us who can slip through undetected. Once you’re inside, see if you can find a way to disable the alarm system. From there, Sweet Tooth can break the door down without being met with lasers and doom. She can then get up close and personal with Bulli.”

"With him distracted, I can quickly search the place to find where Emery’s being held, and Bunshine can fly up there and carry him down to safety. Everyone clear on what we have to do?”

We all nod again in agreement.

“Alright! Superdokis, away!”

“Hold on a minute!” Sweet Tooth protests. “You’re not gonna leave us behind again!”

“Alright, fine. Hop on my back, and Bunshine can carry Violet Veil. Is that suitable?”

“Now we’re talking!” she grins, hopping on Thighspeed’s back. The two become a pink and green blur.

Bunshine smiles playfully at me. “Ready to go, Veevee?”

“Wh-What? I… I d-don’t like heights…!”

She doesn’t let me finish and sweeps me off my feet, carrying me high into the sky. The journey over is spent with my desperately holding onto her for dear life whilst she giggles at me for being afraid.

_Go to your happy place Yuri, Don’t think about the drop, whatever you do, DON’T think about how you could fall to your death in an instant if she lets go of you, don’t think about how high up you are, don’t think about…_

 

After what seems like an eternity, I feel something poking me on the shoulder.

“Uh, Veevee… we’re here…”

I open my eyes. Bunshine has her arms at her sides, and I’m still clinging to her like a frightened koala. My face burning, she gently helps lower me down to my feet.

“W-We really need a different system…”

Thighspeed and Sweet Tooth are already here, prepared for action.

“Okay Veevee,” Thighspeed says, “there’s a laser-secured entrance a little ways to the west. If you make yourself invisible, they’ll pass right through you, and you can sneak by undetected. Try to find a way to disable them. We’ll be right behind you… out here… having ice cream because we can’t go in until you’ve done your bit.”

I sigh, and make my way over. _I wish I got to have ice cream instead of risking my safety by going in alone…_


	2. Phase through undetected!

After a short trek, I locate the entrance Thighspeed was referring to. There’s a blank, unassuming door lying behind an ominous string of red lasers. A small keycard terminal and thumbprint scanner sits just outside of them, with a label reading “Totally unassuming sweet shop and not entrance to the security control chambers”. Half of a cardboard lollipop dangles above the door.

_Okay… It’s going to be fine…_

I take a deep breath, and phase out of sight. Taking timid steps, I approach the glowing beams and brush through them.

Nothing happens.

Sighing in relief, I quickly pass through them and turn the handle. Surprisingly, it opens easily, and allows me entry without any fuss.

_So far so good…_

My steps echo hollowly through the hallway behind the door. At the very end of the corridor is a wrought iron gate, a large padlock hanging on the edge. No matter how hard I pull on it, the gate won’t open.

_If only I was stronger…_

I scan the corridor again, noting several entrances lining the walls. _There must be a key somewhere around here…_

I peek into the first room, It’s relatively bare, with only a snooker table in the centre. After examining everything possible about the table, it’s clear that this is a dead end.

The next room contains a large assortment of tall bookcases. They all appear to be handcrafted, impressively reaching towards the ceiling. Sliding ladders line them, allowing several volumes to be included.

I’m surprised to find such an impressive library in The Bulli’s castle. My curiosity gets the better of me, and I lean in to take a closer look at the sort of literature he stocks his shelves with.

“Wait… this… this is all manga…”

With titles ranging from _Demi-chan wa kataritai!, Gyakuten Saiben_ , _Best Wishes!_ , and _Watamote_ , the room looks to be an encyclopedia for all things manga. Each series has multiple entries arranged by date of publication, and special editions are included alongside them.

_Natsuki would love this room… she’d probably spend the rest of her life going through each book meticulously._

Wait. Natsuki… _Didn’t The Bulli want a set of her manga…?_

I skim the titles of each series until I find “ _Parfait Girls”_. Sure enough, next to the regular box set is an empty space with “Collector’s edition” printed underneath. According to the laws of villainy, there must be some sort of clue held up there.

_Up there…_

It’s only at this point that I realize the section is at the very top of the shelf, several feet above me.

“Uuuuuu…”

 _Why am I so useless…?_ Sayori could fly up there easily, Monika could probably run up the wall, and even Natsuki could break the bookcase down to make whatever’s up there fall to the ground. Meanwhile, I can hide a little bit more than I normally do anyway, and I’m scared of heights on top of that.

I gulp, shaking my head. “Come on, Yuri… your friends are counting on you… you can always sulk later, but like it or not you have to go up there; Emery’s life might depend on it.”

I reach out a trembling hand and grab onto one of the ladders, cautiously making my way up. As I ascend it, it starts to slide along its railings, making me grip onto it even more tightly.

“…aaaaahhhh…” I squeak silently, doing my best to not look down. After what feels like a lifetime, I finally make it to the top. Confirming my suspicions from earlier, there’s a small silver key resting in the empty space. Grabbing it, I gently make my way down the ladder and return to the hallway, trying the key on the gate.

It doesn’t open.

“Yes… that would be too convenient…”

I try the key on another door in the corridor, and it fits perfectly. Giving it a twist, the door springs open, revealing…

“U-Um… is this his b-bedroom…?”

In stark contrast to the outside appearance of the castle, this room is bright and colourful. Assorted Video game consoles are stacked neatly to the side of a large television stuck to the wall, and cheerful posters advertising numerous anime series are plastered on every free section of wall. Laying atop his bed is…

“N-Natsuki?!”

_Oh, wait, it’s just a large thin pillow with Natsuki drawn along it. Actually, that raises a whole other series of questions…_

A small golden locket is strung around the pillow. I tentatively reach out and unlatch the locket, revealing a tiny key.

_I should probably take that…_

Swiping up the key, I return to the lobby and press it into the gate. Miraculously, the padlock unhinges and the gate swings open, revealing a large lever. It’s labelled “Security”, and is pulled to the left. _Is it really going to be that easy…?_

After a bit of a struggle, I pull the lever over to the right. The sound of something powering down can be heard outside.

_That should have done it… now, I need to get out of here…_

 

…

 

“What took you, Veevee?” Sweet Tooth pouts, her arms folded. “Emery’s not got long before he falls!”

“I-I’m sorry… It wasn’t as simple as I’d expected… “  


“But it should be okay now, right?”

I nod.

“Alright, then let’s get in there!”

Sweet Tooth grins, and delivers a powerful kick to the door. Her foot pierces right through the thick metal, and the peels the hole outwards with the simplicity of tissue paper.

“Great job, girls!” Thighspeed smiles, finishing her ice cream. “Okay Bunshine, you’re with me. Let’s go rescue Emery! You two,” she gestures towards me and Sweet Tooth, “Go find The Bulli!”

Thighspeed dashes away with Bunshine following closely behind her. Sweet Tooth and I head towards the staircase on the opposite side of the foyer.

“So, Veevee, what did you have to deal with around the back there?”

I rub my shoulder awkwardly. _Should I tell her…?_

“I had to face… extreme peril…”

Sweet Tooth raises an eyebrow at me. “Did you have to climb a ladder?”

I fidget nervously with my hair. “Th-That wasn’t all…! I also had to… well, I think he might…”

“Might what?”

“Well… he had, um…” I blush out of secondhand embarrassment. “H-He had a pillow with… with you on it…”

She stops dead in her tracks. Flames seem to crackle behind her eyes.

“Oooh… I’m gonna kill that guy…” she growls, gritting her teeth.

“W-Wait, Sweet Tooth!” I call out, but she stomps up the stairs with increasing ferocity. “We need to maintain the element of surprise…!”

“Oh, he’s gonna be surprised alright!”

_Oh dear… perhaps I shouldn’t have said that…_


	3. Cease, Bulli!

**PART 3**

As soon as we reach the top of the stairs, Sweet Tooth kicks the door down.

“Ay yo, Bulli! The fuck are you?”

Silence.

“Well, that’s removed any kind of tactical advantage we might’ve had…” I mutter to myself.

“Ohoho, hello there ladies!”

The Bulli reveals himself, casting a cloak from above. “Sorry to cut you off, but I haven’t much time to hang around here. And neither does your friend by the sound of things…”

The unmistakable snap of a broken rope sounds from somewhere close by.

“Get outta town, you creep!” Sweet Tooth shouts back, rolling her neck. “Why the fuck do you have a pillow with my face on it?”

His smile falters slightly. “A-Ah… you weren’t supposed to see that…”

Sweet Tooth starts running towards him, but he wheels around with a pistol. “I’d hang back if I were you.”

“What’re you gonna do, shoot me? I’ll just punch the bullet away.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t shoot you, my dear… but _she_ is fair game!”

He cocks the pistol towards me and pulls the trigger. The bullet streaks through the air and barely misses my face, instead snapping my hairclip as I duck to the side. Letting out a yelp, I fade out of sight and leap back. The Bulli fires a few more blind shots, then steadies the gun at Sweet Tooth’s forehead.

“Careful now, sweetie… It’d be a shame if this was how we remembered our first date…”

Sweet Tooth audibly gags. “What the fuck is _wrong_ with you?! Is this seriously why you’re doing all of this?”

“I was going to explain more, but it looks like you’ve beaten me to the punch.” He wears a slimy smile, still looking down the barrel of the gun. “Your father must be really proud of you.”

Upon hearing this, Sweet Tooth flinches. “Sh-Shut up!”

_That’s going too far. I’ve got to do something._

As quietly as possible, I climb up the various contraptions around the room until I reach the balcony that The Bulli is standing on. Behind him leads a staircase into another part of the castle; I assume that’s where Emery’s being held.

“I wonder what Papa would say if I told you of our upcoming union…”

_This is getting really weird._

Before he has time to react, I slide in front of him and jerk his arm back, wrestling the pistol out of his hands. As I reappear, his face shifts from confusion to terror.

“Cease.”

Without thinking, I push him over the balcony and fire a shot into the back of his knee. He cries out in shock.

“Fuck… Veevee, you just shot him…”

Sweet Tooth looks on, stunned. Coming to my senses, I drop the gun and call over the railing.

“O-Oh my goodness, I’m so s-sorry!”

“No, no, I’m just… that was intense.” She responds, kneeling down and securing him in a headlock.

“Uuuu… P-Please forgive me! I didn’t want you to hurt her…”

The Bulli groans, twisting himself around to look up at her. “I-I wasn’t seriously going to shoot anyone! All I wanted was to complete my collection and show you how capable I could be at getting what I desired. But then things had to be ruined by that cut sl-“

He’s interrupted by a forceful punch from Sweet Tooth, right to the jaw. He coughs and a few teeth fall out, rattling against the hard floor.

“So much of what you just said was so wrong.” She says blankly, before looking up to me. “Veevee, see if you can find the others! I’ll make sure this dunce stays put.”

_Well, I imagine with a bullet through his leg he’s not going anywhere…_

I follow the staircase from the balcony upwards. It’s narrow and spiraled, and continues for quite a while until it stops at a storm door. Throwing it open, I see Emery hanging over the edge of the castle by two strings. Thighspeed is trying to pull him backwards, and Bunshine is floating over in front of him, prepared to catch him should he fall.

“Ah, Veevee, your timing’s impeccable!” Thighspeed calls out. “Get over here and help me pull him up!”

I dash over to her and grab the other rope. However, no matter how hard we pull, Emery stays dangerously balanced against the edge.

“I-It’s no good! We can’t get him back up!”

Bunshine glances between the two of us, the ropes, and Emery in the chair.

“…let go.”

“Wh-What?!” Thighspeed gasps in shock. “We can’t just-“

“Trust me, let him go!”

Thighspeed looks over at me nervously, and I give her a shaky nod. Simultaneously, we let go of the ropes, and Emery lurches forward. Bunshine swoops up and fire a beam from her eyes, slicing the ropes away, allowing Emery’s unconscious form to topple over the edge.

“E-Emery!” Thighspeed shouts, reaching a hand outwards.

Bunshine ducks down after him, and for a few moments, there’s nothing.

Thankfully, her head pops up from the other side, and Emery is peacefully resting in her arms. She glides down and lays him gently on the ground. Slowly, he opens his eyes and looks up at Bunshine’s face.

“What… what’s going on…?” he says groggily. “One moment I was talking to this guy about manga, and then he threw this bottle in my face, and… now… where am I?”

Bunshine giggles, and cups his face with her hand. “It’s okay, silly. You’re safe now.”

Emery smiles sleepily. “My hero…”

“Ehehe…”

“As much as I hate to interrupt such a touching moment,” Thighspeed chimes in, “Where’s The Bulli?”

“O-Oh, um, I don’t think we’ll need to worry about him anymore…” I say softly. “Sweet Tooth is helping him get acquainted with her fists.”

“Ah…” Thighspeed smiles wryly. “I suppose we should stop her before he’s totally unrecognizable. Bunshine, can you take our duke in distress home?”

“Sure thing!” she beams happily, scooping Emery up into her arms. “Come on, Numpty, let’s get you back!”

With the two of them flying off, Thighspeed and I return to the main chamber. Sweet Tooth has The Bulli held in place with a twisted coil of metal railing.

“Oh, thank god you guys are here,” she sighs exasperatedly. “This guy’s seriously a weirdo. I was kicking him because he kept saying horrible things about you all, but he kept saying ‘oh yeah, step on me’.”

She shivers in disgust. “Can we call the police on him and get out of here?”

Thighspeed grimaces, then nods. “Yeah… just being here makes me feel unclean.”

With the day saved, we make our way out of the castle.

“Just you wait, superdokis!” The Bulli calls out from behind us, “One day I will be victorious!”

“Yeah, I doubt that,” Sweet Tooth says, kicking him in the face one last time for good measure.


End file.
